Kamen Rider Myst
by Jatch
Summary: An original story, Kamen Rider Myst aka Ryu Sora protects his friends, family and home against the MisTrau. Light up your world!
1. Chapter 0: Preview

**Chapter 0: Preview**

 _We Are Watcher_

The sky was dark without a single star and no moon in sight. Suddenly, female shrill screams shatter the tranquility of the night. The camera pans downwards to see... nothing. Nothing but thick, cloudy mist. The screen zooms in to find a girl wearing a high school uniform crouched down onto her knees, eyes shut closed and hands clenching her head in fear as the girl continues to scream. The mist around her head seems to grow thicker and darker by the second, until the point where we could just barely see her.

At this moment, a hulking figure steps nearer to the girl. It had a reptilian body, similar to that of a very large, yet extremely short snake, but with clawed, slender feet and thin flippers for arms. It's back led to a large tail which ended off in a cone shape. As the tail shook around, rattles could be heard. This monster looked scary, but the most horrifying part of it was it's head. It's head looked like it had a million snakes slithering around it, covering it completely save for the eyes. It has deep blood red, hypnotic eyes which would cause anyone staring into it to be stuck in a trance. A thin yet long, papery forked tongue seemed to escape from the wrappings of the countless snakes around it's head as the monster let out a low hiss. This was evidently a monster based on a rattlesnake, the Rattlesnake Monster.

The Rattlesnake Monster harboured a hungry gleam in its eyes as the shaking and rattling from its tail intensified. It took another step closer to the still screaming girl, and it raised its head, as if about to open its mouth and bite her when...

"Hey, you there! Yes you, MisTrau! Hi!"

The now named MisTrau looked up in the direction of the voice. _**Who is that?**_ It grumbled in annoyance.

Suddenly, light shone brightly from a distance as a figure calmly walked towards the Rattlesnake MisTrau.

The person seemed to be wearing armour, but with a blackish-grey undersuit. The chestplate was milky white with a tinge of light grey and seemed to be comprised of simple sheets of metal held together by metal studs. However, it was much shinier and it could be told, even from a distance, that it was much, much stronger than your average out-of-the-mill metal. The greaves and boots looked to be made of the same shiny material, only that they seemed to be made of only one sheet of such metal each. The gauntlets were probably made of the same material, but they had a faint hue of yellow. As for the headpiece, it seemed to be fashioned off a beacon, with the visor being an upside down semi-circle which was yellow in colour while the plain, metallic white mask hid the whole of his face. A yellow crown ornament rested on his head and a metal mouthpiece was present over where his mouth should be.

However, the most intriguing part of this person's armour was his belt. The belt seemed to be metallic white in colour, but with black accents. On the left hand side of the belt was a disc which was spinning very rapidly while oddly, shining. Strangely, it resembled a dream catcher, but without the tassels. It seemed to be slightly protruding out of the driver, leading the Rattlesnake MisTrau to believe that there is another compartment behind it. On the right hand side of the belt was a handle which resembled that of a pump while in the middle of the belt was a compartment which was covered by some translucent material. Inside was an object which was hard to see, but it seemed like it was spinning very quickly, yet staying in one place at the same time.

This was when the monster realised, the light was coming from this armoured person!

This mysterious figure seemed to be walking calmly towards the Rattlesnake MisTrau and the girl, before suddenly waving one arm around happily and placing his left hand to where his mouth would be hidden by the mask, shouting,"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

At this moment, the girl seemed to stop screaming and her breathing slowed down. The mist around her gradually cleared more and more as the light coming from the figure spread across the area, revealing a deserted town square as the sky changed from a dark night sky to that of a bright, sunny day as clouds in the sky started rolling and the sun came out.

Upon seeing this, the Rattlesnake kaijin grumbled, **_"Darn it! You again!"_**

"Yeah, it's me again. Missed me?" the mysterious figure chuckled.

 **"Aargh... I wassss about to suc-ssseed! Darn it! I'm stronger now so I'll jussss-t KILL YOU!"** the MisTrau hissed in rage as it charged towards the figure, it's thin, floppy flipper-arms suddenly hardening and becoming sharp as blades as its rattles intensified.

"Woah woah! Calm down there, buddy!" the armoured figure said as he rolled to the side, dodging his enraged opponent's wild slashes and jumping up to his feet before kicking the MisTrau in the back. He then proceeded to attack the Rattlesnake MisTrau, delivering several punches and a roundhouse kick in quick succession.

The monster, now heavily damaged, was in much pain as it hissed in anger.

"Heh... seems like you didn't gather enough of those emotions you consume." the mysterious figure replied happily, punching the MisTrau in the face before it reared back and charged at him again. This time, he simply sidestepped the Rattlesnake MisTrau and left a foot out, tripping his opponent before kicking him in the back once again.

The kaijin snarled in fury and shook its rattle furiously, creating a thick mist which surrounded our hero. However, he seemed calm.

"Ya'know, for being a MisTrau who is supposed to be deadly in the dark and all, you're kinda horrible at it, no offence," the armoured person said out loud, before turning to his left and punching a certain kaijin which jumped out just at the wrong moment.

The figure then took hold of the disc on his belt, which has just stopped spinning, and spun it in the direction of the right. Immediately the mist dispersed, leaving an injured Rattlesnake MisTrau in plain sight.

"Gee, you're in plain sight. Under the light. Ooh, that rhymes!" the mysterious guy chuckled before stopping the disc and spinning it to the left.

 _ **"Urgh... This isssn't good... Who... who are ssssyou...?"**_ the Rattlesnake monster growled.

"Huh? Me? Well then, hi so ssscrewed, I'm Kamen Rider Myst," the now named Kamen Rider Myst replied as he spun the disc to the left once again.

 **SPINNING!**

 **Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah!**

 **Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah!**

The disc shone brightly as it spun even quicker and motes of light could be seen flying from the disc. These motes of light flew to Myst's right foot which he positioned backwards with his left leg in front, getting into a stance. Myst's right hand rests on the pump handle on the right side of his belt, before he pressed it to the left.

 **Yay! Let's Go! Wow!!!**

The driver announced this as Myst ran towards the Rattlesnake MisTrau and performed a flying kick with his energy-powered right leg to the kaijin's chest, causing the MisTrau to explode as Myst flew back, landing on his feet.

Myst dusted off his pants before looking over his shoulder and waving at the girl who went to hide behind a bush once the monster's attention left her but came out of her hiding place once it was destroyed.

The Rider stopped the disc on his driver from spinning and took out a yellowish-white cylindrical gem which was hidden behind the disc in his driver the whole fight. The armour shattered and revealed a young, slightly tall male who had a wide grin on his face. This male looked to be 17 or 18 years old, with long, messy black hair which had a streak of white down the left side of his head. He was wearing a plain sky blue T-shirt and jeans, with a bright red jacket tied around his waist, slightly below where his driver would be. Said driver suddenly shrunk in size into a little rectangular contraption which flew and stuck onto some futuristic contraption that wrapped around about half of his forearm. He was wearing black, fingerless gloves on his hands while on his feet were neon green and black running shoes. He placed the white gem from his driver into a utility belt he was wearing but hidden by his jacket wrapped around his waist.

He looked at the girl, showing his dark brown, yet striking eyes and asked her, "Hey, Merinda. You alright?"

Merinda nodded her head, to which the male responded to with a smile.

"Great. Now with that issue at campus solved and the MisTrau defeated, you should have nothing to worry about now."

"Thank you."

"Heh, no problem! I'm just doin' what I can! Oh, and I should probably get back now. Erika's gonna blast my ear off for being late for getting the groceries," he said as he started to turn and walk away.

"Wait! What's... your name?" At this, the male stopped and turned to face Merinda.

"Oh, right. I never told you. It's Ryu Sora. Nice to meet'cha, Merinda Vonsky!"

At this moment Merinda took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket before passing it to me, saying, "Here, my number. Call me when you're free. I feel like I've seen you before..."

"Sure," Ryu replied, pocketing the paper before checking the watch built into his wrist contraption. His face paled upon seeing the time.

"Right! Gotta go get some groceries! Ciao!" Ryu shouted while running off, waving goodbye to Merinda.

Merinda waved goodbye to him as she watched him run to the nearest grocery store. As soon as he turned a corner and ran out of view, she closed her fist and placed it to her chest.

Where have I seen him before? was all she wondered.


	2. Chapter 1: I’m Myst!

**Pre-Author's Note**

 **Hi guys! Jatch here in my first ever story! Yay! This is the first chapter of Kamen Rider Myst and there is a preview; Chapter 0. It isn't necessary to read the preview as it's only to give you guys a feel of the story, but it IS canon. Anyway, I won't hold you guys back any further from reading this** **chapter. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is an original fanfic, but I do not own Kamen Rider. All creative rights of the Kamen Rider franchise belong to Toei.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm Myst!**

* * *

 _We are Watcher_

 **Takahashi Manor**

Ryu dried his wet hair with the towel he hung around his neck as he walked out of the shower. Immediately, he heard the sizzling of a frying pan and the wonderful aroma of...

"Pancakes!" Ryu exclaimed in glee as he ran down the long flight of stairs which connected the first and second level of the Hiroshima Manor before he lost his footing and tumbled down the many steps, landing headfirst on the red carpeted floor.

"Oh my!"

Ryu looked up to see a woman around 26 years old who looked to be of Japanese descent, wearing a pink apron over a causal white blouse and black leggings while on her feet was a pair of grey house slippers. She had long, straight brown hair tied into a ponytail behind her head and a smooth and fair skin complexion. Her large, black eyes were widened in shock and she had a hand over her slightly agape mouth. This woman is Erika Takahashi and owner of Takahashi Manor.

"Oh my," Erika repeated, putting her hand down from her mouth "Ryu, _daijoubu_?"

Erika, being of Japanese descent, tends to use Japanese words in her speech despite being used to speaking normal English.

"Yep!" Ryu replied happily, jumping back to my feet. "A fall like that wouldn't- ouch ouch ouch..." he winced in slight pain as he massaged his sore left arm.

"Oh no! Did you hurt your arm?" Erika worried as she quickly walked over to Ryu, checking to see if his arm was alright.

"He probably did, knowing how much of a clumsy idiot he is."

Both Erika and Ryu turned their heads in the direction of where the voice came from to see another woman who seemed to be the same age as Erika, but of Russian descent leaning against the fine marble handlebar on the side of the stairs. She had olive skin and had her black hair tied into a bun on her head. She was wearing a striped blue work shirt and a black pencil skirt with a pair of black high heels. On the bridge of her sharp nose rested a pair of brown rimmed spectacles in front of her dark blue eyes and in her hand she was carrying a small brown leather purse. Her name is Annie Hill, but her close friends call her Anne.

Erika pouted slightly, showing she disapproved of her best friend's choice of words as Anne continued.

"After all, who told him to run down the stairs shouting, 'Pancakes'? Even I could hear him from my room. No doubt Ryu hurt his arm in that fall of his."

"Heh... maybe that fight yesterday had a bit to do with the soreness..." the brunet teenager replied sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, Ryu. Haven't I told you not to over exert yourself during those fights of yours?" Erika sighed and placed her hand to her forehead.

"Chill, I'm fine!" Ryu exclaimed. He twisted his left arm around but as he did so, loud audible creaks that sounded like they came from a rusty lever which desperately needed oiling being rotated around before a loud POP! could be heard. "There! All better!" Ryu smiled.

With that, Erika and Anne both stared at him with widened eyes and mouths open in shock and what Ryu hoped was amazement.

"You know... even after seeing you do that countless times, I'm still having difficulty understanding how that works." Anne deadpanned, to which Ryu merely shrugged in response.

At this moment, Ryu smelled something and scrunched up his nose. "Uhh, am I the only one who smells something burning?"

All three residents of Takahashi Manor sniffed the air, until Erika realised to her dismay where the smell was coming from.

"Oh no! The pancakes!"

At this, Ryu groaned while Anne deadpanned.

* * *

 **Fuyuu City- Park**

 _We are Ryu_

"Gee, that was tiring." I wiped my sweat off my brow as I walked towards what looked like a food stall mashed into a van. It was decorated with every colour of the rainbow and more along with patterned party streamers hanging down a rectangular sliding window large enough for a person to climb out of it easily. It had tapestry hanging over said window and a picnic table sat outside the van. Behind the open window in the van stood a dark-skinned hunched over lady who seemed to be in her late seventies. She was wearing a light blue polo shirt and beige coloured baggy pants along with a dark blue apron. Her grey hair was nearly tied into a bun behind her head and she had a friendly expression on her wrinkled face. The most prominent feature of hers was her dark brown eyes. There seemed to be a strong fire kindling behind her eyes, full of warmth and exuberance.

"Oh, Ryu!" the old lady exclaimed with a smile on her face when she saw me walking towards her van/food stall.

"Hey Gran!" I waved to her. Granny Ru, the person I was waving to, is the owner of the small food store/van which I frequently visit. She is one of the kindest people I have ever known, and prefers to be called Granny by others instead of the more formal Mdm Ru.

"So, I'm guessing your volunteer work for the day is over? What did you do today?" Granny inquired as I walked up to the van window.

"Just some planting of tree saplings in the nearby park," I looked around. "Hey Gran, where's Yin and Chen?"

Yin and Chen, whose full names are Hui Yin and Hui Chen, are my two best friends. They have been orphans since young, until Gran came along and took them in. Since then, they have been helping Gran out at her food stall whenever they were not busy with school or other projects. However, seeing it was a Saturday, I was wondering why my two friends weren't helping out at the stall.

"Those two went to the store to buy some more streamers," Gran replied, pointing in the direction of the store, "However, they have been out for quite a while... I wonder what's been keeping them."

Suddenly, screams were heard as people ran from the direction of the store. A man stumbled in front of me and I hurried over to help him up.

"M-m-monster!" the man stammered as he got up and ran to hide behind the picnic table.

"MisTrau." I murmured under my breath as I hurried towards the place everyone was running away from.

"Be careful!" Gran called out.

It wasn't long before I reached my destination, which was the patio of an outdoor cafe. Before me was a monstrous figure walking calmly towards a little boy who was seeking refuge under a table, holding his knees to his chest. Mist seemed to be emanating from the top of the boy's head which trailed through the air and into a small pipe-like object that seemed to be protruding from the figure's back.

Taking a good look at the monster, I observed that while it had muddy brown yet smooth skin, the upper part of its body was thin. It had a rusty bronze metal breastplate which only covered its chest while the lower part of its torso was covered by what undoubtedly was two pairs of hands, all of which were protected by silver coloured gauntlets and layered over the monster's lower torso. The bottom half of **i** ts body was a round, bloated sac which was brown just like its skin, but looked shiny as well. Sprouting out of this sac was a pair of strong-looking legs which were also covered by rusty bronze armour. The monster's head sported eight orange, glowing eyes and a large gaping mouth with sharp teeth and two long, pointy ivory fangs. Resting on top of its head was a red headpiece lined with thick, black markings that looked like fur. It didn't take a detective to guess that this monster was similar to a spider. In fact, this was the Spider MisTrau.

 _We are Watcher_

"Yes... keep the fear going... I really appreciate it, you know," the monster smirked as the mist forming around the boy continued to trail into the small pipe lodged in the MisTrau's back.

Suddenly, a blur whammed into the side of the Spider MisTrau, catching it by surprise and causing it to stumble.

The Spider MisTrau whipped around and snarled, looking for who dared to disrupt its progress.

Before him stood a young man, who was glaring at him with a steely resolve in his eyes. Around his waist was a metallic white contraption with black accents. It resembled a belt buckle and had an empty slot on the right side which looked like something should be placed inside it. In the middle of the contraption was a translucent compartment which only very slightly jutted out from the belt while on the right side of the belt was a handle which resembled that of a pump. The name of the belt is the SpinDriver.

"You're gonna regret it for targeting a little boy." Ryu snarled as he took out a yellowish-white cylindrical object the size of a short glowstick. It had two halves, a top half and a bottom half. The top half of the trinket had a letter B engraved on it and a yellow, button-like decoration on top. Behind the ornament was a much smaller, vertical, black button. This cylindrical object is a SpinCore.

Ryu pressed the black button on top of the SpinCore activating it and causing the button-like ornament to light up. then proceeded to twist the bottom half of the SpinCore before literally whipping out another object from hammerspace.

The new object looked like it would fit the slot in the driver perfectly but it was taller than the slot intended. On the top front side of the object was a circular object. It was slightly smaller than a disc but resembled a dreamcatcher, but without the holes and tassels. Behind the disc was a cylindrical slot. This is the SpinDisc, called a Spisc for short.

Ryu inserted the activated SpinCore into the Spisc, causing the Spisc to call out, **"BEACON!"**

He then gripped the Spisc and slotted it into the hole in the SpinDriver around his waist, before spinning the disc to the left. This caused the SpinDriver to chant out:

 **Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah!** **Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah!**

"Henshin!" Ryu shouted out, moving his right hand to the pump handle on the belt, before pushing it into the belt.

 **PUMPING!**

 **Let's go! Bringer of light~!**

Wisps of yellowish-white light appeared out of thin air and whirled around Ryu's limbs, torso and head, forming armour around him. The whole process took a few seconds before the light vanished to reveal Ryu standing in newly formed armour.

Ryu had a blackish-grey undersuit, which was overlapped by his armour, on him. The chestplate was milky white with a tinge of light grey and seemed to be comprised of simple sheets of metal held together by metal studs. However, it was much shinier and it could be told, even from a distance, that it was much stronger than your average out-of-the-mill metal. The greaves and boots looked to be made of the same shiny material, only that they seemed to be made of only one sheet of such metal each. The gauntlets were probably made of the same substance, but they had a faint hue of yellow. As for the headpiece, it seemed to be fashioned off a beacon, with the visor being an upside down semi-circle which was yellow in colour while the plain, metallic white mask hid the whole of his face. A yellow crown ornament rested on his head and a metal mouthpiece was present over where Ryu's mouth should be.

The transformation seemed to disperse the mist around the boy's head as his head stopped emanating mist at the same time.

"Name's Kamen Rider Myst," Ryu, named Myst in his armour got into a pose as he put his feet together while his right hand pointed at the Spider MisTrau in a fashionable manner with his left hand clenched into a fist and placed near his chest. "Now then, are you ready for this?"

 **You're darn right I** **am!"** the Spider MisTrau, who had regained his sense of balance during Myst's transformation, charged at Myst as two thin blades formed in its hands.

"Woah!" Myst dodged the MisTrau's swings as he knocked one of the MisTrau's arms and the blade in its hand flew into the air. Must quickly jumped up and grabbed it, before slashing his enemy with its very own blade. The blade then disintegrated but it had already done its job as the MisTrau was knocked back.

Myst hurried over to the little boy hiding underneath a table. "Hey, kid. Thanks for staying strong. Quickly now, go to safety." The boy nodded in response before running away from the scene.

Myst turned around to face his opponent and decided to summon his own weapon. Pressing down on the Spisc in his driver, the driver chanted out again:

 **NEON SABER!**

Motes of light flew from the spinning Spisc and formed a double-edged large blade. It was mostly black in colour, but had lines of neon white running along it. One side of the sword's hilt guard resembled a small gun barrel and the sword grip was grey in colour.

Both MisTrau and rider charged at each other and when they got close, swung their blades. Myst's easily broke through the Spider MisTrau's sword, shattering its blade and leaving the MisTrau vulnerable.

Myst rushed and slashed at the MisTau again, only for its four other arms wrapped around its chest to come alive and... _catch the blade?!_

"Eh?"

The Spider MisTrau let go of the Neon Saber and punched Myst in rapid succession with all six of its arms. Myst, still in shock over his opponent catching his blade, didn't block in time and got hit by the full force of the MisTrau. He yelped in pain as he stumbled backwards.

 **All right, I've had enough of this!"**

The Spider MisTrau exclaimed as what looked like gashapon balls flew out of the pipe of its back. The gashapon balls fell to the ground and upon contact, opened and morphed into plain, grey, faceless humanoid figures. However, they were all wearing boxing gloves over their hands.

"Oh come on!" our hero groaned as he watched the mooks form. Twisting and sliding the hilt of his giant sword, Myst separated the blade into two halves, or more exactly dual blades.

Rushing towards the mooks, he swung his blades around, shouting out, "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!"

The mooks attacked too, but none could get past the blades' range, and all got hit before they could even land one of their own. Before long, several mooks were defeated, but there were more.

"All right, lets finish this." Myst decided as he took out the Beacon SpinCore from the SpinDriver. He then opened up a secret compartment hidden inside the sword pommel, and slotted the SpinCore inside before closing the compartment and twisting the hilt twice.

 **Beacon: ULTRA SLASH!**

The neon light running along the blade turned to yellow as energy started collecting at the blade. Myst got into a stance before the Neon Saber finished charging, and ran towards the mooks. At that moment, he spun and swung his blade, and neon light trailed after it. Time seemed to slow as each mook got hit by the blade, but nothing seemed to happen. It was only when the neon light trailed past them that the full power of the blade struck them, causing them to explode and dissolve into dust. The neon light seemed to travel through the first line of mooks as well, and hit the other mooks behind them, causing them to meet the same fate as their comrades.

Myst simply turned away just as all the mooks behind him exploded into dust.

When the explosions finished, Myst looked around for the Spider MisTrau, but to no avail. He sighed as he withdrew his SpinCore out of the Neon Saber, watching as his trusty blade dissolved into motes of light before taking out the Spisc from his driver. The transformation cancelled as Ryu kept both SpinCore and Spisc into hammerspace and he took off his belt. Immediately the SpinDriver shrunk into a small, black cubic object which flew and attached onto a weird metal contraption hugging his left forearm.

 _We are Ryu_

"Hey, Super Myst!" a familiar voice called out.

I turned my head and saw two teenagers walking towards me, a male and a female. The male teenager was 17 years of age, the same age as me. He had jet black hair which seemed to be tousled messily on purpose along with black eyes. He was slightly above average height for his age and his face expressed a cheeky smirk. He was wearing the same uniform as Gran, but had his signature brown bomber jacket over it. That is Lin Hui Chen, better known as Chen, and is Gran's adopted grandson.

The girl next to him also had jet black hair and eyes, but the former was tied up neatly into a ponytail. She was a year younger than me and had a kind yet shy expression. She too was wearing the same uniform as her brother and foster grandmother. She also had a pink flower pin in her hair which stood out. Her name is Lin Hui Yin, Yin for short, and is not only Chen's younger sister but also Gran's adopted granddaughter.

The two siblings were carrying bags full of party materials and Chen waved to me. Yin seemed slightly amused as both continued to walk to me. I waved back and hurried towards them.

"Good job back there, Super Myst." Chen grinned as he punched me lightly in the shoulder. Guess they saw my battle against that Spider MisTrau.

I rolled my eyes but didn't hold back my smile. "Come on, haven't I told you to stop calling me that? We won't want people to know that I'm Myst."

"Dude, you literally transformed in plain sight." Chen deadpanned.

"Well..."

"Ge, even so, if Ryu dislikes being called that, you seriously should stop..." Yin scolded her older brother, who scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, Yin." I smiled.

Yin blushed and nodded. "But Ryu, don't you find it scary when you battle all those monsters? I feel like anyone would be intimidated but yet you are willing to fight them."

"Heh..." I crossed my arms and started walking back to Gran's food stall. "Well, yeah. To be honest, I actually feel a bit scared when fighting MisTrau but..." I remembered the poor face of the boy the Spider MisTrau was targeting as my fist clenched. "Whenever I see someone in need of help, I can't just stand there and do nothing. I'll do everything in my ability to help 'em out."

"Yep! That's my bro for ya!" Chen's smile grew wider. Although the three of us weren't legally siblings, we are close enough to be so. I grinned at what Chen called me. We aren't related by blood, but we're still family. Erika, Anne, Chen, Yin, Gran... Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Gran's wondering where you guys were," I turned to Chen and Yin, "You guys probably should hurry back to the stall." Chen nodded and Yin gave her thanks before the two siblings hurried off to find Gran. I sighed as I looked around to see if the Spider MisTrau did anything-

 **Click!**

I whipped my head around to see girl holding an old-fashioned magenta camera snapping a picture of me. She had fiery red hair and I could see that her eyes are blue due to one eye being open. She seemed top be around my age and of average height. The girl looked up and I saw a familiar face.

"Merinda?"

* * *

 **Takahashi Manor**

 _We are Watcher_

Erika was sitting at a small, wooden round table playing cards. With her insistence that their favourite game will not be fun without at least three players, two of the manor's maids were at the table as well, each holding a hand of cards. Throughout the duration of the game, the three were making idle talk.

"So, Hannah. Did anything interesting happen today?" Erika asked idly to a fair-skinned girl who looked to only be around 19 years old. She had striking blue eyes and blonde hair tied neatly into a short ponytail. Her figure was quite slender but petite but her maid's uniform seemed to be of the right size.

"I don't think so Miss Takahashi." the girl replied meekly.

"Dear, haven't I told you there's no need to be so formal? Just call me Erika." the brunette sighed as the girl she was talking to took a card from the deck.

"I apologise, Erika. Little Hannah here is still quite new to the household, you see." an older woman replied as she took a card too. She was around her fifties and had greying brown hair tied into plaits. She had black eyes and she too, was wearing a maid's uniform, but of a different variant. Her name is Himari, and she was Erika's nanny when Erika was little. When Erika wanted to study in the popular college, Wonder Academy, in Fuyuu City seven years ago, Himari volunteered to go with Erika and stay in the new mansion in order to look after her and has been doing so ever since.

"Oh, Erika. I found something when I was cleaning Ryu's room today," the third maid, Kali, piped up. She was dark-skinned and was above average height, around Ryu's but just very slightly shorter. She had short, dark brown hair with a blue hairband over it and brown eyes. She wore not only the classic maid's uniform with some personal alterations but also a cheeky expression on her face. "I found a small folded piece of paper!"

"Good job, Kali, but what was so interesting about it?" Erika giggled.

"It had someone's phone number on it!"

"Whose?"

"A girl's! Her name is Merinda!"

"Oh my," Erika replied as she took her turn to draw a card. Queen of hearts. "I have a feeling this will be interesting."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So, how was Chapter 1 of KR Myst? I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Now, I would like to address a few matters.This is the first story I have ever written, so I apologise if the story is cringey or the words are inappropriate. The publishing for further chapters will, sadly, be quite slow as I have other important matters. (School...) However, I will try my best to give you guys quality chapters. Another thing I would like to say is the characters. I do realise that this chapter introduced A LOT of characters. Erika, Anne, Granny Ru, Chen, Yin, Hannah, Himari and Kali. Most of them will play a role in the story, and some would only be background characters, but I won't say who.**

 **Also, as I have said in the pre-Author's Note, I have already posted a preview of KR Myst; Chapter 0. The chapter is only to give you guys a feel of the story, but it IS canon, basically part of the story as it introduces Merinda, who will also play an important part in the story. Lastly, if you guys haven't noticed, I'm trying to make the story multi-cultural. Basically I am trying to include things and aspects from different cultures, so if it seems like I'm being racist, please don't jump on the bandwagon. If anything offends you, do please Private Message me so I'm aware and I will do my best to change it.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for now and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2: Super! Hello, Oni!

**Pre-Author's Note**

 **Hey there! Here is the second chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy this! All reviews and suggestions are greatly encouraged and appreciated!** **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is an original fanfic, but I do not own Kamen Rider. All creative rights of the Kamen Rider franchise belong to Toei.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Super! Hello, Oni!**

* * *

Speech/Narrative

 **MisTraus' Speech**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _We are Ryu_

The gate is crumbling. The ground is shaking. _They_ are flying all around us.

"M'lord! Please, run!"

"No!"

The fort is falling. _They_ are crawling out. Out of the walls. Out of the water. Out of the ground. Out of the fort is falling. Just like _before_. Just like... like... I can't remember.

 _When?_

I can't remember...

 _Where?_

I... I can't remember...

 _Why?_

No... this can't... this can't be happening...

 _How?_

 **What did I say?** I CAN'T REMEMBER!

* * *

 **Takahashi Manor**

"AAAAH!" my eyes shot open and I shot up into a sitting position. I wiped off the beads of sweat trickling down my forehead and I could feel my heart palpitating against my ribcage. _What was that? The crumbling gate and fort... That feeling of emptiness... Just like the years ago... And those_ thingsI shivered. _Those things were simply horrifying. But... why on earth did I have that dream?_ I got off my bed to wash up when... I realised I was not on my bed. I was on the floor. Hugging a pillow. Okay, last point not needed. But still, I was on the floor. I looked over to see someone on my bed, fast asleep. That was when I remembered what happened yesterday. And if my memory serves correct, the person currently sleeping on my bed is...

"Uuurgh... My head..." a sleepy redhead groaned. Shifting into a sitting position, Merinda clutched her head.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I greeted with a grin as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Oh man... What happened?" she asked.

"Can I start with yesterday?"

"Yes please."

"So, after I found you snapping pictures of me, your camera is on the nightstand by the way."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, I convinced you to discard the pictures."

"Ha. They're still in my bag."

"I'll get them later. Then, you helped me out by finding that kid's dad and reuniting father and son. Thanks, by the way"

"You're welcome."

"Afterwards, you decided to pull me around the city, claiming that it was to thank me for saving you from that Rattlesnake MisTrau."

"That was fun."

"I was basically your tour guide for the whole day. Thereafter, we had dinner and you made me watch a movie with you."

"It was the best movie I've ever watched."

"Ditto. After the movie, we walked around some more and you somehow got _drunk_ from drinking _canned beer_."

"Hey, excessive amounts can get anyone drunk."

"Not if it's only three cans. Seeing as it was extremely late, you were drunk and wasn't in the right mind to even tell me your address, I brought you over to my house to sleep it off."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome. So, how are you feeli-"

At this moment, the door burst open and Erika came charging in towards me, asking, "Ryu, what happened?"

"Nothing." I responded.

"Then why did you shout?"

"Oh, that was becaus-"

"Wait a second." Erika stopped me as she peered over my shoulder. "Oh Ryu. You brought a girl home." she waved to Merinda, who promptly waved back. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yep. Merinda's my frien- EHH?! ERIKA WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

* * *

Merinda and I both went down to the dining room for lunch with red faces. Apparently we overslept until noon and nobody woke us up, which was a good thing as the situation would have turned out much more awkward. Anne, Hannah, Himari, Kali and Felix, the manor's butler, all wondered who Merinda was and why she was here but decided to ask later. They were used to sudden happenings in the manor. Anne, however, got her answers quickly.

"You brought Merinda home because she was drunk?" Anne questioned as the four of us, Merinda, Erika, Anne and I ate our pancakes, thankfully not burnt this time, while my redheaded friend and I explained what happened. Both of us nodded in response to her question.

"And she slept on your bed." We nodded again.

Suddenly, Anne had a dirty expression on her face as she asked, "So... did you guys do... _the thing_?"

Merinda's face grew red again but I tilted my head in confusion. _What did Anne mean by '_ the thing'? It took me a while before I realised and my face imitated Merinda's.

Let's just say Anne would need to clear her ears out after this.

* * *

 **Fuyuu City- Entertainment District**

"Hey, Merinda." I asked as the both of us walked around to get some air.

"Call me Rin."

"Right. So Rin, sorry about earlier. Anne has never struck me as a... dirty-minded kind of person."

"Heh, it's alright. I don't mind. Your household is quite friendly, though."

"Yeah. I'm grateful for them taking me in years ago." At this, Rin stopped in her tracks. "Taking you in?"

"Mhm." I replied, "Let's find a better place for me to explain it to you."

It wasn't long before we found ourselves seated at an table in an outdoor cafe. Stirring my coffee, I continued, "You see, it has been three years since Erika found me in that alleyway..."

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

 **Fuyuu City- Backer's Alley**

Somebody shook me by the shoulders, waking me up with a jolt. I gasped as I lifted my head up and realised that I was sitting slumped against what felt like a wall. Opening my bleary eyes, I quickly noticed that the sky was dark but my vision was still blurry. However, the cold air bit my skin before my eyesight focused. I immediately started shivering as I wrapped my arms around me.

"Here. This should help you out." a kind voice, which I deduced was a female's, told me. I turned my head and my vision cleared in time for me to see a warm face smile at me. Her long, brown bangs covered the sides of her face but didn't hide the warmth behind her black eyes. The woman in front of me was wearing a pink jacket and white gloves along with a beanie the same colour as her coat covering her head. A red scarf was also wrapped around her neck. The woman was holding out a white coat, offering it to me.

Taking out a quivering arm, I grabbed the coat and wore it. However, my hands were shivering so much that I had difficulty putting it on. Seeing this, the woman giggled and helped me put the coat on.

"I'm Erika. What's your name?" Erika smiled at me again.

At this moment, I tried to recall my name. A feeling of emptiness rose within me. _Why... why can't I_ _remember who I am? My memories... where are they?_ I looked around frantically, as if hoping the answers would pop up from a corner.

"What's the matter?" Erika asked.

My eyes glanced over the sign of a nearby store; _Ryu's Drinks_. "Ryu." I muttered. A flyer advertising bread flew threw the air and landed in front of me; _Sora's Hot Cross Buns!_ "Ryu Sora." I finished.

"Ryu... Sora? Well, that's certainly a unique name." Erika giggled. I smiled. _Ryu Sora, eh? I guess that'll be who I am from now onwards..._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"After that, Erika found out that I was an amnesiac and decided to take me in. Anne was on board with it too. Ever since then, we have been living together like a family." I finished.

"Wow, they are such nice people." Rin noted as I nodded my head in agreement.

 **CRASH**

 **"WHERE ARE YOU, MYST? I CAN SENSE YOU! COME OUT SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU!"** a familiar monstrous figure charged out of the corner of a wall, causing the people around to scream in terror and run away. However... something seemed different about the Spider MisTrau. Then I realised what it was.

"Oh no..." I muttered as I stood up from my seat. The MisTrau's eyes weren't the usual black. They were red. "Rin, get away from here now. It's gone berserk."

* * *

 _We are Watcher_

The Spider MisTrau swerved its head upon hearing Ryu's voice. **"YOU!"** it snarled before charging at the pair, swinging its arm in a punch. Ryu, who pushed Rin away in time, got hit and was sent flying back into some tables and chairs.

"Ryu!" Rin screamed as she watched her friend fly through the air.

"Don't worry... I'll survive. Ouch, that hurts." Ryu groaned as he got up. He looked up to see the MisTrau lunge at him again, but this time was able to dodge to the side. Ryu's opponent continued to spew attacks on him, but he kept on moving away.

 **"STOP MOVING!"** the Spider MisTrau stomped its foot on the ground and ran towards Ryu, all six arms swinging. Suddenly, Ryu moved to the side once again, causing the Spider MisTrau to crash into a wall.

"Olé! Now, watch this!" Ryu grinned as he made use of the time his opponent recovering from its crash into the wall gave him. The compact version of the SpinDriver flew off Ryu's custom-made gauntlet and grew to its original size. He caught it in mid-air and placed it onto the front of his waist, with belt straps forming around the rest of his waist, holding the belt secure. Ryu took out his SpinCore and activated it before placing it into the Spisc and inserting the Spisc into his SpinDriver. He then proceeded to spin the Spisc.

 **BEACON!**

 **Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah! Yay yay! Yeah!**

"Henshin!" Ryu shouted as he pushed the pump on his belt.

 **PUMPING!**

 **Let's go! Bringer of light~!**

Wisps of yellowish-white light whirled around Ryu's body, forming his armour around him. The wisps soon vanished to reveal Myst in his Beacon form.

 **NEON SABER!**

"Skip the catchphrase, let's get on with this!" Myst shouted as the Spider MisTrau charged at him again with only two arms out, but both holding energy blades as it two eyes shone even redder.

MisTrau and Rider clashed blades again and again, both trying to up the other but always ended with one parrying the other's blade. Finally, Myst, after parrying another swing, acted quick and swerved his blade, breaking the Spider MisTrau's blades like before and leaving it vulnerable.

"Hah!" Myst shouted as he swung his blade down. However, his opponent blocked the attack with the hard armour on its forearms. It then used the other four arms protecting its unarmoured lower torso to punch Myst. The Rider expected this and jumped back before sticking the Neon Saber into the ground, having found his opponent's weak spot. Its lower torso.

"Alright! I got this!" Myst stated as he removed the Beacon SpinCore from the Spisc. As he kept the SpinCore, he took out another one. This SpinCore was quite identical to the Beacon SpinCore in terms of shape and size, but instead of being yellowish-white, the new SpinCore was fiery red. On its top half, it had a large 'O' on it while on the top of the SpinCore sat a small head-like figure which resembled a simple, red cartoonish oni's. Activating the SpinCore, the mouth of the oni opened, letting out a roar. Myst then twisted the bottom half of the SpinCore, allowing a symbol of dual drumsticks previously hidden on the side to appear up front. Slotting the it into the Spisc, the driver shouted:

 **ONI!**

Myst spun the Spisc, but in place of the driver's usual chant was what seemed like playings of tribal drums.

 **~Tribal Drums~**

The Rider pushed the pump of the side of his belt once again, causing the driver to exclaim:

 **BLAZING!**

 **Let's go! Enraged drummer~!**

Red and black wisps of light along with fire tornadoed around Myst, forming new armour around him. The Spider MisTrau tried to move in and attack but got pushed back by flames. Soon, the light and fire vanished, revealing Myst's new form. He still had the black bodysuit on, and the armour size was the same, but the plating and colour were not. The shoulder pads of the chestplate were gone and the chestplate was mostly coloured red with thick black linings around its edge and had designs of orange flames on it. The gauntlets and boots had the same fiery designs and were coloured red and black as well while shin guards were not present. The chestpiece, gauntlets and boots all were light and seemed to be for easy movement. As for the headpiece, it was mostly dark shades of red but silver linings outlined a simple oni's face which was accentuated by fiery orange. On the headpiece, a pair of bright red pointed ear decorations and a short red and black horn stood out. This is Myst's second form, Oni Form.

Myst stomped his foot on the ground several times before he picked up the Neon Saber. Rushing towards the Spider MisTrau, Myst swung the blade again, only for it to be caught by his opponent like before.

 **"Heh! Don't you** **learn? Keep on doing this and I'll KILL YOU!"** the MisTrau snarled as it unwrapped its other four arms to punch Myst. However, that is exactly the reaction the Rider hoped for as he quickly kicked his opponent back before pressing down onto the Spisc.

 **TUNE CLOSER!**

What seemed like a big drumstick appeared in Myst's right hand. The handle was mostly dark brown in colour, and appeared to have two components, with the bottom component being slightly larger and shorter than the one above it. The top component was plain, but had six flute-like holes on it. The tip of the drumstick was extremely large, and was black in colour with red and orange flame designs on it. This is Myst Oni Form's custom weapon, the Tune Closer.

Not wasting any time, Myst took the Oni SpinCore out of the Spisc and inserted it into a compartment in the lower half of the Tune Closer. He then twisted the bottom component of his weapon, revealing a mouthpiece which would belong to a flute. Putting it to his mouthguard, he played a tune on the Tune Closer as his fingers controlled the flute-like holes on the top component, playing his weapon like a flute. A melodious tune came out of the weapon as tendrils of fire snaked towards the MisTrau and wrapped around its legs and all six of its arms, leaving its weak and unprotected lower torso vulnerable and exposed. The Spider MisTrau struggled to escape its confinement but failed as Myst continued playing his tune. Energy seemed to flow from the mouthpiece of the Tune Closer to the tip, as represented by orange streaks slowly snaking their way to the top. The tip of the Tune Closer slowly grew brighter and brighter as more energy flowed towards it and the flame designs started to move around like real fire. Suddenly, Myst stopped playing the tune and twisted the bottom component back to its original position before rushing towards the MisTrau again with his fully charged Tune Closer in hand.

 **RHYTHM BREAK!**

"Hah!" Myst shouted as he held the Tune Closer with both hands and used it to hit the Spider MisTrau's weak spot with full force. The tip of the weapon spun rapidly as it dealt even more damage to Myst's opponent as it seemed to burn it. Finally, Myst finished his attack and jumped back, leaving the MisTrau to explode. The smoke soon disappeared to reveal the Spider MisTrau... to still be alive?!

"Huh?!" Myst took a step back in shock, having believed that the finisher would take his opponent out.

 **"THAT WON'T KILL ME!"** the Spider MisTrau shouted as it charged up sinister looking energy around its body, its eyes growing even redder. **"BUT THIS WILL KILL _YOU_!"** it stomped its foot as it got ready to charge at Myst. Myst immediately spun the Spisc on the SpinDriver to the left, as red motes of light flew from the Spisc to around Myst's body.

 **BLAZING!**

 **~Tribal Drums~**

Just as the Spider MisTrau started to charge at Myst, Myst pushed the pump on the SpinDriver, activating another finisher.

 **Super! Let's Go! Oni: ULTRA CHARGE!**

Rider and MisTrau both charged at each other at full speed, one coated with fiery red energy while the other had sinister brown energy surrounding it. When they reached each other, they both swung a punch, causing an explosion larger than the one before to envelope them.

 **BOOM!**

It took a while before the smoke dissipated, showing the MisTrau and the Rider both looking slightly burnt, but still standing with one fist punched at the other's chest. Myst, seeing as his right arm was in a punch, used his left hand to reach down to the SpinDriver's pump and pushed it to the left once more.

 **BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN!**

Myst's right hand was coated with fire as he punched the Spider MisTrau once more, sending it flying back a few feet and into a wall. The dust cleared to show the MisTrau dissolving into dust. Myst calmly walked over and looked at his opponent, who pointed at him.

 **"You... You're good."** was the last thing it said as it exploded, leaving no trace of it behind. Myst sighed as he picked up the Beat Closer which was lying on the ground and watched it dissolve into motes of light, leaving the Oni SpinCore in it behind and into Myst's hand. He then withdrew the Spisc and kept both of them as he took off his driver, cancelling his transformation. The SpinDriver once more flew back onto Ryu's gauntlet in its compact form.

* * *

 _We are Ryu_

"Ryu!" I turned around to see Rin running towards me with a look of worry on her face.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked. If Rin was hurt during the battle, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

However, her response was unexpected. "I should be asking you that question!" Rin said as she checked for any injuries on me. "Those explosions... are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. The armour protected me." I shrugged. It was weird that my armour, which seems like just a bodysuit with metal on it, was able to protect me but it always seems to just absorb the damage like it was nothing.

Rin looked at me in the eye as if checking if I was lying. She then sighed, "I certainly hope so."

"However, this place definitely isn't okay." I noted as both of us surveyed the area. I definitely caused a lot of damage during the battle. There were broken walls, flipped over and broken tables and chairs, and the cafe was ruined. Luckily, I knew what to do. Taking out a rectangular metal object and a green item which looked like the top half of a SpinCore, I inserted the green item into the metal object.

 **GORILLA!**

The metal object was washed over by colours of green and unfolded itself into a small mechanical gorilla. It looked around the area before turning around to stare at me, as if it was saying, "Seriously?" I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Gorilla. I hope this won't use up too much of your energy. Gorilla then shrugged and jumped around the area. A small cannon-like object popped out of its back as Gorilla jumped around, spewing green dust around the area and reverting it back to how it was before the battle. It then jumped on my head and whirled its arms around. I knew what it wanted. "Alright. I'll let you be out for a while." Gorilla jumped in joy before it sat on my head.

Rin, who watched this, giggled. "C'mon. We should get you back to where you live." I told her as I pulled her by the hand in a direction That's when I stopped. "Hold on. Where do you live, anyway?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Fuyuu City- Wonder High Dormitory Estate**

"You live here?!" I looked to Rin as I felt Gorilla do the same on my head."Yep. I'm a transfer student and just recently came here."

 _That explains a lot as to why Rin doesn't know her way around. It_ is _the time where the transfer students come in, after all._ "Hold on. What year are you in?" I asked.

"Year 2."

"And you're in class...?"

"2B."

"We're classmates, then." I smiled as Rin's face lit up. At least I'll have a friend in class. This would be my first year at Wonder High, so already being friends with a classmate is good.

"Uhh..." Rin looked at me, as if wanting to ask something.

Tilting my head curiously, I asked, "Yeah?"

"My room is a bit... messy. I might need some help to sort out my things..." Rin twiddled her fingers, embarrassed.

I did all I could to hold back my laughter."Sure. I'll help you out."

"Really?" Rin's face lit up again. "Thanks!"

* * *

 _We are Watcher_

A lone figure was standing in the middle of an empty room. In front of it was a large mirror which was almost twice its size. Suddenly, frantic footsteps could be heard as someone's voice echoed through the empty room.

 _"Lord Rancle! Lord Rancle!"_

The mysterious figure, now identified as Rancle, sighed and turned around. _"Yes, Kelon?"_

Another figure was running towards Rancle, obviously worried. It was hard to see the figure in the darkness of the room, but it looked extremely human-like, only that its skin was extremely pale. Its head seemed to have a large black casing and its ears resembled bat wings. Its body had purple armour protecting it and a short, tattered red silk cape flew behind it as it ran through the room. Upon nearly reaching Rancle, Kelon stopped. _"Lord Rancle! Spider has been defeated by Myst!"_

 _"Yes... I am aware of that. And I have told him countless times there is no need to randomly attack humans, yet he still does it. He really reminds me of the Seekers."_ Rancle sighed again as he rewatched Myst's and Spider's battle through the mirror which shows all that happens where life is abundant.

 _"Should we get Zarul to take Myst out?"_

 _"No."_ Rancle snapped sharply, making Kelon fall quiet. He sighed again. _"I apologise for my tone, Kelon, but you have much to learn. There is so much potential in Myst, yet he doesn't seem to be aware of it. I believe he will be able to help restore the peace between the Seekers and us Rogues."_

Kelon nodded. _"I certainly hope so, M'lord."_

Rancle continued rewatching the battle, as the mirror faintly shown the reflection of Rancle's sad brown eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, how was the second chapter? I must admit, I need to work on my writing skills but I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which had the debut of Myst's Oni Form and two important characters, Rancle and Kelon. Now, things like relationships will be present in the story _but_ the story wouldn't be focused on that, so don't worry guys. Do let me say that nothing would be 18 plus so no dirty stuff and whatnot, unless you guys want that but I certainly hope not. I'm not that kinda person, after all. Just to say, this chapter is primarily for the debut of Oni Form and there will be a few other chapters like these, but I will try to make them more interesting.**

 **Now, regarding the MisTrau, I have only shown one MisTrau. Two if you count the preview. I don't want to spoil too much but there are two different types of MisTrau, which I believe will lead to a rather interesting concept. So, do be patient guys.**

 **Now, here's something I would like to try out. I'm currently finding it a bit hard to think up interesting plots for victims (don't worry, a better term will be coming soon) so I'm asking you guys for help. If you have an interesting OC you would like me to include in the story, please dm me about it and if I can use it I'll happily do so, of course with your permission.**

 **Well, that's about it. Once again, I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All suggestions and reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
